Most current cellular telephones contain a camera. However, the possible delivery locations for the media are limited. Electronic communications and publications, such as e-mail, social networking web sites, RSS feeds, personal blogs, news sites, etc. are increasingly incorporating media such as videos and photos. Camera phones do not currently have the ability to send to all of these heterogeneous delivery locations. Users increasingly wish to send their media to multiple heterogeneous delivery locations and to do so without having to input each delivery location individually.